Mobile devices are powered by batteries of limited size and/or capacity. Typically, mobile devices are used for making phone calls, checking email, recording/playback of a picture/video, listening to radio, navigation, web browsing, playing games, managing devices, and performing calculations, among other things. Many of these actions utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to perform some tasks. Example GPU tasks include the rendering of content to a display using system memory (e.g., bin memory, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM)). Therefore, the GPU typically performs many fetches from the system memory, which consumes power.